


Down to Wonderland

by BloodRoseNinja



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Explicit Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, almost same sex marriage, boy in dress, brief mention of nudity, character tags to be announced along the way, mild language too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseNinja/pseuds/BloodRoseNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his own engagement party, Kiba Inuzuka escapes the crowd to consider whether to go through with the marriage and falls down a hole in the garden after spotting an unusual rabbit boy. Arriving in a strange and surreal place called "Underland," Kiba finds himself in a world that resembles his own nightmares, filled with half animals-half human, evil kings and knights. Why is his memory keep on flickering and who is the beautiful man who insists it's not his birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I Mad?

" _I fell down in a dark, and when I woke up I saw strange creatures."_

" _What kind of creatures?"_

" _There was a dodo, a rabbit in a waistcoat, a smiling cat."_

" _I didn't know cats could smile."_

" _Neither did I."... "Am I going mad?"_

" _I'm afraid so. You've gone mad, bonkers, off with your head, but I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."..."It's only a dream, nothing could hurt you. But if your ever afraid, you just wake yourself with just a pinch."_

* * *

"Kiba?" Black eyes flickered back ahead, meeting a older face just like it's own. "Is something troubling you?" A older women leaned over and squeezed their knee. He dark chocolate hair draped over her shoulder as she did so.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I was having a strange dream, but it was just one... I don't know if I've seen this dream before." A young man replied. He awkwardly pushed his chocolate brown hair back and glanced down at his attire. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he looked over the dark red and black dress he sported, yes, he was man wearing and was wearing dress. He would never personally choose this as an party attire, but his mother kept on coaxing him into it. He also wanted to keep his mother happy and the end he wore the dress. Kiba fidgeted in the seat, twisting the fabric in the dress.

"Here." His mother's voice startled him, Kiba instantly looked up as his mother held up a something. She guided his head forward and slipped a necklace on. Kiba looked at his reflection in the window, and a blue gem gleamed back. "There, your beautiful."

* * *

"Ah! You are here at last. Kiba, Suigetsu is waiting to dance with you." A older woman clearly stressed as she pushed the younger to a particular direction. Kiba also had the urge to stick out his tongue, but a quick glance at his mother and the hard glare she send back, he silently went off to find Suigetsu."It is terribly past twelve and-"

"I'm very sorry we had to-" Tsume offered as an apology.

"Oh, never mind." The older woman interrupted as she hurriedly went off to join the party.

Tsume almost jumped out her skin as a hand was placed on her shoulder. The hand belonged to a older man, who was also the family friend, Homura Mitokado.

"Please forgive my friend, Koharu have been planning this event for over 20 years." Homaura sighed as he gave her shoulder a confronted squeezed.

* * *

The once clutter backyard furniture was now moved aside so the titled floor could be used as a dance floor. Kiba swing around with his taller partner, who was dress all in blue and white. His pale skin stand out against Kiba's own tan, Suigetsu wore his white hair down and his violet peered at him as they danced. Kiba kept a smile on his face as they dance, but the truth was he didn't like Suigetsu as every thinks he does.

Since at a young age, Kiba had shown a liking to male more then females, which worried his mother so. His older sister Hana and his father insisted to her that he was fine and would grow up no different than what she wanted.

Since his liking for the same sex is sometimes more obvious then other things, people like to assume him and Suigetsu will get along. _Which is not the case, and I totally want to strangle him when he tries and flirts with me._ Kiba sighed and drew his eyes toward the sky, noticing a few birds. Doing this he accidentally bumped into another dancing pair.

"Sorry, Mr. Inuzuka is distracted today." Suigetsu said as he pulled Kiba to the side of the dance floor. "What's wrong with you today!"

"I was wondering what it be like to fly." Kiba replied as they continued to dance. Suigetsu burst into laughter at that and Kiba sent him a smothering glare.

"Why would you spend your time thinking of stupid things like that?" Suigetsu said as he continued to laugh.

"Why wouldn't I? My mother told me, my father though of six impossible things just before breakfast." Kiba continued with the subject. Suigetsu saw his care taker Koharu motioning him off the far end of the dance floor. He grabbed Kiba by the wrist and tugged him all the way to the grassy area.

"Kiba, meet me under the gazebo preciously in ten minutes." Suigetsu said before he straighten up and walked off. Kiba stood there confused until he heard light laughter coming from behind. Kiba sprung around, meeting the pair of eyes that belonged to the twin brothers Sakon and Ukon.

"We have a secret to tell you." One of the twins said, Kiba believed it was Sakon.

"If your going to tell, then it's not really much of a secret." Kiba said, looking between the twins.

"Perhaps we should." "Of course we should."

"If we tell him, he won't be surprise." "Will you be surprise?"

"Not if you tell me, but now you've brought it up, you have to." Kiba said, shaking his head.

"No, we don't." "In fact, we don't have to." Both of the brothers said in turn.

"Hm, I wonder if your mother knows that you two swim naked in the Havershim's pond?" Kiba asked, a playful smiled appeared on his lips.

"You wouldn't-" Ukon said until Kiba butted in.

"Oh, but I would. There's your mother right now." Kiba said smiling, pointing over to the right, both of the twins looked over then back.

"He is going to ask you to marry him." Sakon said, which stunned Kiba until he felt his shoulder being tugged back. He could feel himself being pulled toward someone.

"Hana?" Kiba asked as his sister turned him around.

"You ruined the surprise." She said over her shoulder as she walked off with Kiba. "Everyone tried so hard to keep a secret." Hana said as she walked with Kiba, who gave her a surprise look.

"Does everyone know?" Kiba demanded as Hana walked with him.

"That's why their all here. This is your engagement party. When you meet him under the gazebo and-" Hana started to say until Kiba butted in.

"Hana, I can't marry him! I don't want to!" Kiba yelled, stepping out in front of her.

"Who then? You can't do better then him." Hana asked as Kiba looked over at Suigetsu, then back at his sister. "That pretty face won't last longer, and you don't want to end up as Aunt Chiyo? And you don't want to be a burden to mother, do you?"

"No I-." Kiba paused, this could be the only opinion, it's not like he knew anyone else who is willing to marry another man. A sudden voice made him almost jump right into the air.

"Kiba." Koharu walk up. "Shall we take a calm stroll through the garden? Just you and me."

* * *

The garden was beautiful, hedges on hedges were order around a central sitting area and then branching off to make different paths. As Kiba walked along with Koharu, rose hedges surrounded them on both sides.

"Imbeciles, the gardeners planted white roses when I asked for red ones." Koharu sneered as they walked along.

"You could always paint the roses red." Kiba tried to suggest, he really want to talk to over angered woman about his future husband.

"What an odd thing to say." Koharu answered before she started to talk about thing Kiba should look after Suigetsu once they wed. Unfortunately Kiba had his eyes wonder around the hedges of roses, until he noticed that something was moving.

Did you see that?" Kiba asked, slowing down.

"See what?".

"I think there's a rabbit over there." Kiba said, leaning over to see if he can see it again.

"Nasty little thing, I would like to send the dogs off on him. Now if you could-" Koharu started off again, but Kiba could only see the hedges move for the second time.

"Did you see it that time?" Kiba asked, stopping for the second time.

"See what?" Koharu asked.

"The rabbit." Kiba said hastily, turning towards her.

"Don't shout. Now pay attention. Suigetsu said you were easily distracted." she said, Kiba quickly froze when he saw the rabbit at the gate.

"I couldn't be more interested, but you have to excuse me." Kiba quietly said as he took a quick bow and run off after the rabbit. He ended up outside of the maze and he ran into Aunt Chiyo.

"Aunt Chiyo, I think I've gone mad. I keep on seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat." Kiba said as he walked up to her.

"We can't be bother with your fancy rabbit. I'm waiting for my fiance." Chiyo said as she took out a white fan and started to fan herself.

"You have a fiance?" Kiba asked, he watch the far end of the gathered area, in the hedges he could see the rabbit run under the hedge. "There not you see it?"

"This prince can't marry me unless he steps off his throne. It's a tragedy isn't it?" Chiyo asked.

"Very." Kiba sighed as he walked off. He quickly bumped into someone and he realized it was Suigetsu.

"There you are. Now let's go"

* * *

Everyone was gather in front of the gazebo, Kiba was with Suigetsu underneath the rooftop and covered away from the sun. People start to murmur as Suigetsu went on his knees and held out his hands, which Kiba sadly.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Suigetsu said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Suigetsu-" Kiba interrupted.

"What is it?"

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder." Suigetsu slowly saw a small blueish-greenish caterpillar crawling onto his shoulder and squirmed as it made it's way up as he tried to get it off, Kiba gently lifted if off his shoulder. "Don't hurt it." Kiba said as he turned around and placed it on the railing.

"You may want to wash that finger later." Suigetsu suggested as Kiba gave him the 'are you fucking serious' look. He quickly took Kiba's hands and he straighten himself up. "Kiba Inuzuka, will you marry me?"

"Well," Kiba stopped and looked at the crowd and back to Suigetsu. "Everyone is expecting me to. Since, let's be honest, who let a boy to marry another boy? And your a lord, my face won't last long, and I don't to end up like-" Kiba stopped himself taking his hands back. "But this is happening to quickly." Kiba looked at the crowd, but notices that rabbit from earlier taking out a pocket watch and tap it. "I need a moment." He said right before he jump down from the gazebo and run off after the rabbit. He ran down paths, went under branches and bushes until he arrived to a big tree off of the Utatane property. The tree was old, twisted, and stood proudly tall. Kiba looked around it to try and find the rabbit. "Where could of it gone-" Kiba stopped when he saw a human size hole right underneath it.

* * *

Original posted from my fanfiction account [BloodRoseNinja](https://www.fanfiction.net/~bloodroseninja)

The rating and pairings will be changed when I update on each chapter.

Can you guys guess what the necklace that Tsume gave Kiba? Hint: It was in the series and was destroyed by the Kyuubi.

 


	2. Shrink and Grow

Kiba, being curious as he was, walked toward the hole and got on his knees to look in. Darkness reached far below and he was hoping to see a glimpse of the rabbit... nope, nothing. Kiba let out a tired sigh and got off of his knees, _guess it is time to face the music._

"Oh my, it looks like someone's very late."

Kiba jumped up to face the voice but only to feel a strong force that pushed him forwards. The so very innocent rabbit whole seemed to open very wide and shallow Kiba whole as he shoved downwards. As he fell, Kiba felt the rush of the wind went right past him, a scream was drowned out completely. He brown hair whipped past his eyes, covering most of his sight of the opening of the hole. He let a quiet gasp as he hit a bookshelf and continue tumbling in the other direction. Before long he could feel himself hitting a thin layer of ground, and landed in a small room, face down. As he pushed himself up his vision was coming back to him. When he sitting straight up he could see a chandelier upside down right beside him. Before Kiba could progress what he sees, he falls once again but landing on the titled section of the room right below him. With a groan, Kiba pushed himself up to his feet, and grasp the area of pain that was coming from his head.

"Whoever pushed me into that hole is going to pay if I ever run into them again." Kiba started to rant as he rubbed the pain away. "If this is some practical joke, I-" Kiba paused his rambling as he finally took a good look around. "Where am I?" Kiba asked himself. Surrounding him were doors all shapes, styles, and sizes. He also notice there was no hole of where he fell into the room. He rushed to one of the doors and turned the handle to only have it- _locked?_ Kiba tried all the other doors as well. _All locked_ , so he took a quick look around and noticed in the middle of the room was a table.

"That was definitely not there a moment ago." He cautiously walked up to it and noticed there was old key laying on the surface. Kiba slowly picked it up and tried it on a few doors, still no fit. Until he tried it on the smallest door that only stood around 7 centimetres tall. _There we go!_ Sadly since the door was so small, Kiba figured he cannot fit anything through there. Kiba ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, and took a few deep breathes. He took a quick look back on the table and noticed a dish with a small pastry and written on it with icing was 'eat me'. He took a few bites and gasped as he heard rips. Kiba nearly jumped as he noticed the room around started to shrink. "Ah!" It was not the room shrinking, but him growing. The dress he was once wearing was now teared along most parts since he grew and it barely covered his bottom area. Kiba blushed as he tugged the bottom of the dress.

"You don't think he'll remember this from the first time?"

"You got the wrong Kiba."

"He's the right one, I'm certain of it."

He kept on blushing until noticed a small glass bottle on the table with the tag that said 'Drink Me.' He gently leaned down and picked up the tiny bottle and the key just in case. He brought it up to eye level and squinted. "I hope this doesn't make me grow again." Kiba undid the cap on it took a small sniff, he softly sneezed and took a sip. He took a few coughs, close the bottle up and settled it back down. Kiba gave a soft cry as his body now started to shrink at a rapid pace.

"Just give him a chance."

Kiba popped his head up and now noticed the huge piles of clothes that surrounded him. He shivered and looked down. "Oh-" He face burned and now realize the pile of clothes was his dress and he was no to small to wear any of the bigger stuff on the floor. _What I do? It's so cool in here..._ Kiba heard a quick knock to see and standing mannequin right by the table. He quickly ran up to it covering his crotch area and pondered.

"I feel like I've seen this before." Kiba felt another chill and decided to changed into the outfit. Whoever was kind enough to leave these clothes behind must know the size he would shrink down to. The dress he whore before was now replace with black slacks, red dress shirt, a vest, and a very fitting pair of shoes. He took a look at his hand that was still holding onto the key. "Hey, I could fit through the door." With his new attire and key at hand he went back to the 7 centimetre door. Took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Colors were everywhere; all different kinds of plants, flowers, and lush green grass. Kiba could hear and see many strange animals as well. Taking a few steps forwards, he gasped as a decorated pig with a stripped red and green pattern ran right in front of him. He turned back briefly and noticed the door he taken was standing upright with nothing to support it.

"Where am I?" Kiba asked himself. He walked on head, noticing a twisted gate, he slowly past it and almost froze in his tracks. A small group of...well creatures, were gather together, chatter away at something. Once he approached them they abruptly stopped talking and stared at him. One of them was very familiar, the person was a older boy with dark brown long hair, his wardrobe of choice was a violet waistcoat with a matching pair of gloves and color of eyes. The most surprising parts were the large rabbit ears on top of his head and the pair rabbit feet.

"I told you he was the right Kiba." The rabbit boy spoken up, glaring at the others that surrounded him.

"I am still not convinced." Someone spoken up. He was the same age as the rabbit boy, his dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail, he wore an cream suite, and carried around a lance. He had a pair of mouse ears and a thin mouse tail.

"How is that for gratitude, I'm up there for weeks, trailing one Kiba to the next. And almost eaten by other animals." The rabbit explained, throwing his hands up into the air.

"He doesn't look anything like himself." A orange flower spoken up. _A talking flower?_

"That's because he's the wrong Kiba." The mouse spoken back up. The rest of the group where identical twins, but the differences was one was wearing a mask, the other goggles. Also there large blue bird with a cane. Kiba quickly came back to his wits.

"Oh, I remember you! You pushed me into that hole of yours!" Kiba cried and pointed at the accused rabbit boy.

"He certainly doesn't act like Kiba." The mouse continued, fully ignoring the boy they were arguing about. Okay, that's it. I cannot let them treat me like I'm not even here!

"Excuse me. My name is certainly is Kiba, and I think it would polite if you give your names as well." Kiba puffed out.

"Oh, I'm Tobi, he's Obito." The twin with the mask said, pointing to the individual beside him.

"I'm Obito, he's Tobi." The other said, doing the exact same thing.

"We should consult Asuma." The big blue bird spoken up, which reminded Kiba of a dodo.

"Asuma will be able to tell if that's him or not." The orange flower agreed. Both Tobi and Obito both stepped foreword and grabbed both of Kiba arms and started to tug him off in another direction. Kiba immediately dug his heels in the ground to try and stop them, but it seems the twins were very strong and continue to drag him along.

* * *

The gathered group soon approached a small area of the forest that was branched off alone. Kiba could see blue smoke started to gather together on top of a mushroom. A figure of a man appeared, he carried a hookah, he had a beard and short hair. The lower half of him was a body of caterpillar.

"Who are you?" The man asked, when he saw Kiba approach.

"Asuma?" Kiba couldn't be help and ask.

"Your not Asuma, I'm Asuma. The question is who are you?" The half man, half caterpillar asked as he blew some smoke into Kiba's face, making the boy cough.

"K-Kiba." Kiba tried to answered with coughing more.

"We shall see." Asuma said, Kiba gave him a confused look. This... man, was very confusing. Maybe the hookah was making this man crazy.

"What do you mean by that? I ought know who I am." Kiba said.

"Yes, you ought to stupid boy. Unroll the Oraculum." Asuma said, Kiba drew his eyesight where the caterpillar was pointing, an old yellow scroll was rolled up on top of a mushroom. The group gather around as the mouse boy opened it. Kiba looked over the unrolled scroll, it was plain old scroll that was decorated with illustrated pictures of different events.

"Its a calender." Kiba said, slowly scanning the scroll.

"Compendium. It tells of each and every day since the beginning." Asuma corrected him as he took a small smoke.

"Today is the Griblig Day, the time of the Red King." The rabbit boy added in.

"Show him the Flabjous Day." Asuma said leaning against the mushroom. At the end of the scroll, Kiba noticed the end was tared. He had the feeling he should ask why, but he decided it was an old scroll and it had probably teared off over time.

"Oh, yes. The Flabjous day is when you slay the Jabberwocky." Tobi said raising his index finger.

"Sorry, but slay the what?" Kiba asked looking up at the masked twin.

"Over there, that's you with the Vorpal sword." "No other sword could kill the Jabberwocky." "If it ain't vorpal, then it ain't dead." Kiba widen his eyes.

"That is definitely not me." Kiba blurted out, taking a step back.

"I know." The mouse boy challenging, facing Kiba as he walk back.

"Please solve this for us Asuma, is he the right Kiba?" The rabbit boy asked the 'wise' caterpillar.

"Not hardly." Was all Asuma said before he disappeared in the gathered blue smoke. _Thanks a lot 'Mr. All Knowing Asuma'!_

"I told you." The mouse boy boasted as he walked up. The gather creatures walk closer to Kiba. _Oh, this is obviously not a good sign._

"Oh dear." The dodo said.

"I told you so." "No, I did." "No, you said he might be." "No, you said he was." The twins argued stepping forward.

"What a monster, pretending to be Kiba when he isn't. He should be ashamed." The orange flower said, as the violet nodded his head in agreement.

"He was so certain of you." The rabbit boy said as they finally stopped walking. They surround him as the send him glares and angered looks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be the wrong Kiba... this has to be a dream... but why am I still asleep?" Kiba jabbered out looking around quickly. There was human creatures surrounding him and looking like they want to hurt him. Yes, this must be a dream.

"I could stick you, if that will help." The mouse boy asked with a smirk and swinging the lance with skill. Kiba paled and the suggestion, _he maybe dreaming but that doesn't mean he likes to get hurt!_

"No thank y-" Before he could finish a large object crashed through the colorful grove. No, it wasn't a object, it was a creature. A huge red fox, surrounded by red flaming energy, stood on all fours, it reached higher then the trees before it. Nine long thick tails sweep behind it and knocking some trees left over. Kiba's black eyes stared into it's pure red eyes, and for a moment he felt something. Something small but before he could think into further.

"The Kyuubi! **RUN**!" The twins yelled as the group scattered off, the mouse boy said something like along the lines of 'troublesome', before he grabbed Kiba wrist and ran with off with him. As they ran off, Kiba took a look behind them a seeing group of soliders, but they had no human features, only human arms and legs, where running after them with the Kyuubi. Kiba could feel the boy pushed him ahead.

"Run you idiot!" Kiba didn't argue and dashed forward. He could hear the loud roars coming up behind the running animals, but no signs of those soldiers. Before Kiba could react, he let out a loud cry of pain as he crashed hard into the ground. He looked behind him and noticed his foot painfully twisted under a up turned root. Kiba could feel a heavy weight on top of his back and before he could stop himself he sobbed out pain flared through his right shoulder. Hot thick air wafted over his exposed neck as the Kyuubi came closer. The cry drew the attention of the mouse, who quickly swore to himself.

"How troublesome." He said, before he jumped on top of the Kyuubi's back, drew his lance, and stabbed the beast in the eye. The Kyuubi howled in pain and unpinned Kiba, new blood softly flowered from his wound. The mouse boy jumped down, and quickly help Kiba untangled his foot. "Run!" Kiba quickly nodded and ran off, the mouse boy in another direction.

"So close my dear pet." Someone drawled out as the Kyuubi sat down and cared for it's now bleeding eye socket. Someone stepped forward and with his long arms, he picked the Oraculum off the ground and unrolled it. The man was tall, his silver hair pulled in a ponytail, he wore one spec and he wore a heart shape eye patch. He quickly looked over the Oraculum and frowned. He ran up to his huge snake, jumped on and slithered off.

* * *

Chapter 2 is now done with it's make over! Also this half a page longer than my original version.

The whole Kiba being naked when shrinking I got inspired to do so from a web comic called "[Almost Alice](http://almostalice.smackjeeves.com/comics/1173450/page-25/)" by artist [Meex](http://www.smackjeeves.com/profile.php?id=92271) (find her on tumblr or smack jeeves).

Next time, which is actually a brand new chapter for you guys, we meet the queen, the knave of hearts (if you haven't guess who it was already), and may have some flash backs/mentions on why Kiba's has huge chunks of memory loss.

 


	3. Disappearing Cat

Kiba was running along until Tobi and Obito ran into him, they made their way through the forest and ended up in a barren land. Just in eyesight Kiba could see were a old forest stood with dead trees. They ran right into a sign that was between a fork in road, on one sign said SNUD and the other QUEAST. The twins looked at each other than Kiba. They could all a loud squeal from a bird, turning their heads they noticed a gigantic bird. Kiba didn't have time to react as the bird swooped down and grabbed the twins in both of it's talons.

 

“ **Help me nii-san!! I don't want to die!!!** ” The younger twin, Tobi, screamed in terror as they whacked through treetops as the bird carried them off. The bird kept on flying, making it's was to a huge castle forged with familiar shapes of crowns and curves. The shapes go with the color combination of red and cream, the bird flew over a court garden before disappearing into an arched entrance.

 

 _Some imbeciles I hired_ , a small smile appeared on pale lips, _I can't wait for tomorrow's execution_. They drew a hand to brush back a long piece of their long coarse black hair behind a ear. Piercing yellow eyes bore ahead, not noticing someone stepping up behind them.

 

“King Orochimaru.” The king turned his head, noticing a tall, lean figure stepping out.

 

“Kabuto,” Orochimaru stated as he allowed him to kissed the hand that was offered with affection. “Where have you been lurking.”

 

“King, I have found the Oraculum.” Kabuto answered just before he tossed it over his King's lap, relieving the decorated scroll.

 

“That looks too ordinary for an oracle.” Orochimaru said, narrowing his eyes looking at the beginning. He attention was briefly at the end, noticing a big tear in the scroll, narrowing his eyes much more.

 

“Look here, on the Flabjous Day.” Kabuto said, directing the King's eyes to the most recent picture.

 

“I know that tangle mess of short hair anywhere, is it Kiba?” Orochimaru asked, Kabuto nodded his head in agreement, “And what is he doing with my sweet Jabberwocky ?”

 

“He appears to be slaying it.” Kabuto said.

 

“ **He killed my Jabberwocky!!** ” Orochimaru yelled, slamming his hands on the arms of the throne, lifting himself up slightly. 

 

“Not yet but it will happen if we don't stop him.” Kabuto said, leaning in.

 

“ **Find Kiba** !” 

 

 

* * *

__

 

“Find a human scent of a boy and earn your freedom.” Kabuto commanded to a small size dog attached to chains. The dog was light brown with dark brown ears and muzzle. 

 

“For my brother as well?” The tracking dog asked. Kabuto was quiet for a moment.

 

“All of us will go home.” Kabuto replied, the guards unchained the dog. The dog took a few sniffs before he ran off barking, card knights followed behind. The large snake Kabuto was mounted on hissed.

 

“Dogs will believe anything.” The snake smiled, Kabuto chuckled in agreement. 

 

 

* * *

__

 

Kiba silently walked through a twisted forest, which was darker than the one before. The trees and branches surrounded him looked all the same. _ Ah, where did I come from? From my left, no my right? _ Kiba rubbed his forehead, _ I should remember this... right! Behind me.  _

 

“ _Experiences will be short and long term memory loss.”_

…

“ _He should remember when it comes to him.”_

_ ... _

“ _Yes, he may remember some stuff then others. All you need to do is help him when he needs it.”_

 

Kiba was drawn back out of his thought's by the stinging sensation in his shoulder. Kiba forgotten he received a wound by that beast on his right shoulder. He also didn't noticed a figured started to form, from purple smoke, on a branch hanging high above him. 

 

“It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws.” Kiba jolted and looked up and meeting a strange creature with a faint glow of blue. A older boy, probably a year older than Kiba, laid down across a branch. Soft brown hair with a purple glow where light hit, faint trace of purple on his lips and surrounding area of the blue eyes. Spreading out across his face were pattern like designs, going down his neck as well. He wore a long pink sleeve shirt that was cut above his stomach and showing off his smooth chest, purple nail polish, long purple pants and bare feet. Replacing his human ears were soft purple cat ones, tinted with blue at the tips. The end of his tailbone was a puffy pink tail, striped with blue.

 

“I must be still dreaming.” Kiba muttered, looking up to the boy with wide eyes. The boy's unnatural smile turned into a curious, with Kiba thought he saw a hint of worry, frown. 

 

“What did that to you?” The boy asked, Kiba took a glance at his bleeding shoulder. 

 

“The Kyube or Kyeba...” Kiba tried to remember the huge fox's name. 

 

“The Kyuubi?” The boy asked, raising his eyebrow, in a blink he disappeared, Kiba almost jumped when he appeared right a few feet beside him. “Well, I better have a better look.” The boy taking a few steps forward, Kiba widen his eyes in terror, taking a step back. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Kiba asked, almost being close to shouting. The boy stopped. 

 

“It's need to be healed with someone with evaporating skills or it fester and putrify. What's you're name?” He asked, blue eye filled with wonder.

 

“Kiba.” Kiba answered taken a few more steps back. The boy's widen with, _relief?_

 

“The Kiba?” The boy's smile widen, he stepped closer, only a foot between them. “Then I must help heal you... Kiba.” The boy purred smoothly his name. Before Kiba could protest, the boy gently grabbed his left arm and licked his wound to heal it.

 

“Stop!” Kiba shouted, gently shoving the boy off, the cat boy looked at Kiba eye's noticing an emotion he never saw in Kiba's eyes before, fear. 

 

“You're different then before.” He said, slowly moving forward. Kiba moved back quickly, the cat boy sadly frowned. “Kiba please, I'm not going to hurt-” 

 

“Sorry, I just want to find a faster way to go home.” Kiba said getting up and ran off. The boy widen his eyes, looking up he noticed the sky gotten darker. _I can't let him run around at night_. He stood up and disappeared in smoke. He reappeared right beside Kiba, who suddenly stopped running. “What-” Kiba could see the boy for a flicker before he could feel a pinch before he could feel himself lose conscious. 

 

“I'm sorry,” He said as Kiba collapsed toward him. “I'm worried about you.”

 

* * *

 

The cat boy gently leaned back, Kiba spread across his legs, his body quietly shivering. The boy quickly pulling him closer, trying to transfer his warmth to him. He slowly weaved his hand through Kiba's shaggy brown hair. “Maybe this have to with you being terrified...” The boy mumbled to himself, he gently placed a hand against Kiba's forehead. A faint blue glowing admitted and he closed his eyes. A few moments his eyes flew open. “No... that b-be true! You couldn't forgotten us!” He cried out hugged the boy closer. He swore he would do anything to help him remember... that's it, maybe he can't do anything but maybe the 'he' could help. The cat boy smiled when Kiba finally stopped shivering and cuddled next to him.

 

 

* * *

__

 

Kiba groaned as he awoke, he could feel crumpled leaves under him and a homemade blanket that covered him from the cold wind. His eyes fluttered open, he looked beside him to see nothing. Using his arms he pushed himself up. The stop next to was warmed up, like someone was next to for a long time. Kiba glanced up at the sky, the sun crawling it's way over the horizon. 

 

“Good morning Kiba.” The cat boy materialize out in air, a smile adoring his face. “If you are Kiba that is meant to slay the Jabberwocky.” The cat smiled as he heard the boy mumble _'not this stuff again'_. “Then you should go and see the hare and the hatter. They're the ones to help you.” 

 

“Where should I find them? I don't know the way.” Kiba asked, the cat boy gleaming as he swing his arm around his shoulder. 

 

“Then I shall guide you there.” The boy smiled before he leaned in a gave a Kiba a quick smooch on the lips. 

 

“Wha-!” Kiba face burned red as the cat boy disappeared and the reappeared with joyful laughter. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

So the journey continues for Kiba and he is joined by the Cheshire Cat himself, which he gives a quick kiss before our next chapter. Also let's play the game which character is who in Naruto? 


End file.
